wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Haggard/Featured
Pastor Ted "Art" Haggard is one of the most influential Democratic American Christian leaders and the former president of the National Association of Evangelicals and former senior pastor of the New Life mega-church in Colorado Springs, Colorado, so you just know he's not gay. Plus the fract of the matter, He bought methampetamine, he said it was to help him speed read the bible, others say it was to give to his gay friend to help him feel more sexual during....... well hes not ghey so dont worry. He is a trusted adviser to President George W. Bush, participating in weekly telephone conferences, so right there, you can tell he's not gay. Furthermore, he is married, which is more proof he isn't gay; gay people can't get married. “I am steady with my wife. I’m faithful to my wife.” Would a gay say that? Accusations Smeared with Santorum-like election year lies by Nancy Pelosi and the liberal media, Pastor Ted remains true to the calling of the Church. Except when he doesn't remain true to the calling of the Church. Voice Messages A voice expert has testified that voicemails supplied by a gay hooker are from Haggard and purport to show that he was attempting to buy meth. But what do they actually prove? "Hi Mike, this is Art. Hey, I was just calling to see if we could get any more. Either $100 or $200 supply. And I could pick it up really anytime I could get it tomorrow or we could wait till next week sometime and so I also wanted to get your address. I could send you some money for inventory but that's probably not working, so if you have it then go ahead and get what you can and I may buzz up there later today, but I doubt your schedule would allow that unless you have some in the house. Okay, I'll check in with you later. Thanks a lot, bye." Clearly, Haggard is attempting to purchase Holy Bibles. "Hi Mike, this is Art, I am here in Denver and sorry that I missed you. But as I said, if you want to go ahead and get the stuff, then that would be great. And I'll get it sometime next week or the week after or whenever. I will call though you early next week to see what's most convenient for you. Okay? Thanks a lot, bye." In this message, it's evident that Ted is looking to purchase new candles for the altar. The Investigation On Saturday, November 4th, 2006, Haggard agreed to resign as leader of the New Life Church after its independent investigative board recommended his removal, saying he was guilty "of sexually immoral conduct." "We, the Overseer Board of New Life Church, have concluded our deliberations concerning the moral failings of Pastor Ted Haggard. Our investigation and Pastor Haggard's public statements have proven without a doubt that he has committed sexually immoral conduct." These religiofascist board members have turned away from the teachings of the Lord: Hate the sin, but love the sinner. Ted was just trying to love the sinner, and that's what Jesus would want. The Admission On Sunday, November 5th, 2006, Haggard confessed to his congregation that he has had a lifelong "sexual problem" and is "guilty of sexual immorality." He went on to say that "there is a part of my life that is so repulsive and dark that I have been warring against it all my adult life." Whether he is alcoholic or was abused as a child by a priest remains unknown, and we wish him a speedy cure for his problems, which in no way mean he is gay. The Un-Gaying Hallelujah! Reverend Haggard has been saved! Praise Jesus! Heaven has sent Ted a Straightener and he has been Born Again! He is now completely heterosexual! Factoids *Tried cock once, but didn't inhale. *Admits he bought meth from a gay hooker, but like a righteous man, he threw it away. *Is not gay. *Running a megachurch is mega-stressful. A massage from the strong hands of a muscular young stud is just what you need. See Also * Mark Foley * Paul Barnes External Links Pastor Ted admitting he's a meth buyer, but not gay Pasor Ted admits to a "sexual problem"